In patent applications DE 10002423 and DE 10002424 as well as in applications DE 10038436 and DE 10038437 (all hitherto unpublished), new organic semiconductor materials have already been presented which exhibit high fluorescence and form glaseous phases also as solids.
The new semiconductor materials are suitable for covering the long-wavelength emitting spectral range (orange to red) and belong to the “small molecules”, although they can also be processed by spin coating. The materials are suitable both for the construction of organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) and for the construction of organic photovoltaic elements and finally also for the construction of other organic electronic devices, these being able to be used in both hole and electron transfer layers and in emitter layers.
The materials are preparatively accessible in high yields and are obtained from 2-N,N-di(het)aryl aminothiophene and/or -thiazole derivatives.
There is additionally a need for new organic semiconducting and/or emitting materials for a wide range of applications in organic devices and light emitting diodes.
The new materials according to the invention extend the range of intensively luminescent, boron complex based compounds claimed in application GR 200102309.